oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mourning's Ends Part I
Details Walkthrough After you talk to Eluned, you should find yourself in a new elven village called Lletya. Talk to Arianwyn. He will tell you that the Mourners in West Ardougne are really elves from the capital city, and it's your job to uncover their evil plot. He will also tell you about the elves crossing the overpass of Arandar. You'll also get a teleport crystal that teleports you to Lletya four times (you can pay Eluned to recharge it after you've used it up, but she will only be able to give it three charges hereafter) and you'll be able to enter and exit the city at will by passing some strange looking trees in the southeast area of the forest (one of the spawn points for the Roving Elves). The Disguise Go to Arandar (the overpass that you use to enter the elf kingdom) and kill a level 11 Mourner. You should find lots near the gate. Before the battle, it will throw a potion at you that will reduce all of your combat stats including hitpoint to 20. You should still be able to kill it if you have a good weapon (in fact, if your combat level is high enough, you may be able to kill it in one hit, before the stat reduction occurs). After it dies, you'll get a gasmask, a mourner top, mourner pants, mourner boots, mourner gloves, a mourner cape, and a letter of reccomendation. Take all of these items. Unfortunately, you will rip the pants and get the top all bloody. Top To remove the blood stains from the bloody mourner top, go to Taverley. Talk to Tegid (the druid doing his laundry in the lake). He will tell you about his special soap, which he won't let you have. Steal it from his bucket. With that and a bucket of water, wash the blood stains out. You can now wear the top. Pants To fix the pants, go back to Lletya and talk to the Oronwen the seamstress (located in the North-West part of Lletya. Give her two silk and one bear fur. She will mend them and give them back to you. Buy dyes while you're in town. You should only need one of each (yellow, red, blue, and green), but buy more just in case you miss. Infiltration Wear the mourner suit, take off all of your other items, and go to the Mourner HQ in West Ardougne that you went to during the Biohazard quest. You can now access the basement, where you'll find level 108 Mourners and the real Head Mourner. Talk to the Head Mourner and show him your letter. He will tell you that the Mourners' job is to keep people believing in the plague. Recently, they dyed four of Farmer Brumty's sheep with a gnomic device. However, the colour is starting to vanish and they need redying. Normally, they use a gnomic device, but it has broken down and the gnome won't tell them how to repair it. Go into the torture next door and talk to the Gnome on the rack. He will eventually tell you that he hates having his feet tickled and loves toad crunchies. Use your feather on him to tickle his feet, then do it again and bribe him with the crunchies. After you get him off the rack, he will ask you for a piece of soft leather and a magic log. He will use those to fix the device (called the Fixed device), which looks like a bazooka. You now need some ammunition. Go to the Feldip Hills where you did Big Chompy Bird Hunting. Near the swamps, you can find toads. Use dye on the ogre bellows (Bellows must be empty, no air), then use them on the toads to get coloured toads. Try to get at least one of each colour (the more the merrier). Use the coloured toads on the launcher to load it. Then track down the four sheep. They can be found in the same place as they were during Sheep Herder. Find one, target it, and press FIRE! Hit it to dye all of the sheep in the group. You can use this map to find the sheep. After you've redyed all four, return to the Head Mourner. The Plague He will tell you that someone poisoned their stew long ago, causing them to get plaguelike symptoms. He will tell you that he wants some citizens to get a version of the poison. You need to make the poison and poison 2 of the 3 food sources. Take a rotten apple near the Mourner HQ (North of the office), then go to Elena. She will tell you how to make the poison after you tell her the entire plague city storyline and only if you agree that the poison will be non-lethal. She will also give you a sieve. Go to the apple orchard near the Gnome Stronghold and take a barrel. Use it on the pile of apples, then use the barrel of rotten apples on the apple press. You will mash them up. Use your barrel on it again to obtain an apple barrel. You now need to add a solvent to make it non lethal and undetectable. Take a few barrels from the apple orchard or Tyras Camp, and use them on the coal tar swamp in the Poison Wastes to get a barrel of coal-tar. Then get about 10 - 15 regular coal and go to the Chemist's house in Rimmington. Through trial and error, you will distill it into naphtha. Use this solvent on the apple barrel to obtain a naphtha apple mix, then use your sieve on it. Use it on a range, not a fire. You will get two toxic powder heaps. Use these on two of the grain sacks in West Ardougne, either in the general store near the Underground Pass, the church, or the office. Now head back to the Head Mourner. He will tell you that he has another task for you but it cannot be completed until the key guard has returned. He shall tell you to come back when the guard has returned and they shall dig further into the mountains in an attempt to resurrect the Dark Lord. Reward *2 quest points *25000 hitpoints experience *25000 thieving experience *Access to the mourner HQ basement and the village of Lletya *Elf teleport crystal *The toad launcher (looks like a bazooka) *Full mourner clothing See Also *Sheep Herder *Roving Elves *Mourning's Ends Part II Category:Quests